


翔水仙｜以下克上与绝对压制

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 主播翔X金毛翔进攻&反扑欺负少年人让人心情愉快。…成年人同理。





	1. 以下克上

樱井翔回到家时已经累到话都不想说了。他打开门，勉强挤出一个疲惫的笑容。   
“我回来了。”刚脱了鞋放下公文包，他就被自家小男友一把抱住。  
“翔さん你终于回来了！”金发的男孩子刚洗完澡，带着水汽的脑袋在他的西装领口蹭来蹭去，如同一只大型金毛。   
“好啦……”他拍拍恋人毛茸茸的脑袋，“放开。”  
“不要！”金毛抬起脑袋，眨着水灵灵的大眼睛撒娇，“我想翔さん想得都要生病了——要抱抱才能好。”樱井哭笑不得，手掌抵住他的额头——“斑比你放过我吧，我真的……唔……”然后他就被亲了。   
将疲惫不堪的年上恋人压在墙上对精力旺盛的少年人来说轻而易举。他咬住樱井的嘴唇逼他张开口，卷住他温热的舌尖，手径直往下，在侧腰不轻不重一捏，又去解他的皮带。觉察到不妙，樱井开始挣扎起来。   
“别在这里啊——”看起来是金毛犬的人其实是狼，对小幅度的推拒和轻声央求全当听不见，不一会儿就将主播的西裤和内裤都褪到了膝盖。同为男人自然最清楚哪里最敏感，不一会儿樱井就只剩下喘的份儿，小小声呻吟时还不忘做最后的挣扎。   
“你给我差不多一点……我今天真的没力气应付全套……”  
金毛少年在他看不见的地方得逞地轻笑，含着主播红红的耳垂吮吸。   
“翔さん今天不饿吗？还是说，已经在别的地方吃饱了？”他低低的喘息和热气喷在敏感的耳廓里，意有所指的羞辱让主播先生担惊受怕地湿了。   
“你果然是知道了……”樱井不满地嘟哝，把少年的脸掰过来，“好啦，今天的外景确实是和御村托也一起出的——不过我们真的就讲了几句话而已！”

作为人气主播，樱井翔在新闻中的个人企划总是很受欢迎。这次电视台安排要采访一个神秘嘉宾，在看到资料上写的“年轻有为”“帅气多金”之类含糊不清的简介时他就眼皮一跳，却又鸵鸟地安慰自己不可能真的这么巧采访到前男友。  
然而事实证明，樱井主播的运气就是这么天下一品。 

啪。   
屁股被不轻不重地打了一下，莫名其妙的心虚让樱井僵在原地。   
“哼，隐瞒不报……”尖尖的犬牙磨过耳垂，他把樱井掰过来，对年上恋人露出委屈的眼神。   
樱井大大的眼睛里含了点眼泪。   
“Bambi……”他讨好地拉了拉少年人的衣角。其实少年也不是真生气——恋人这些年越来越温柔，他想要欺负他的那点小心思也在一点点发酵，今天不过是逮着机会，小题大做罢了。他低头去亲他，用温柔的吻告诉他自己并没有生气；又揽过腰把人拉向自己，另一只手熟练地从口袋里掏出润滑，两指揉开后穴。   
“……”刚刚还在抗议的人这下可不敢有什么反对意见了，乖乖搂着恋人的脖子接受开拓。满意于他的配合，斑比搂着怀里的温香软玉，将人亲到眼中泛起水色。被调教得敏感的身体在双重攻击下不自觉地扭动，最后甚至主动撅起屁股迎合指奸，上下两张小口都是淫靡的水声。少年人忍得一头是汗，把人抱起来就往床上带。后方突然一空，樱井主播发出失落的呜咽，随后就被扔在床上，摆成两腿分开的跪坐，面前竖着熟悉的肉茎。   
“愣着干什么，”少年掐着他的下巴，“舔啊。”

 

他张开嘴，胀大的一根捅进来，有点粗暴地开始抽插。被唤起了情欲的身体本能地选择服从，他温顺地捧着肉棒，一边揉着囊球，像吮吸棒棒糖一样又亲又舔。 上方传来少年恋人隐忍的喘息，于是他抬起头，用上目线去看那一片金光——他可太喜欢这孩子的金发和耳钉了，每次做爱时，仅仅是看着他小狮子一样叛逆又别扭的样子，樱井就觉得自己可以一秒高潮。  
“斑比，”他含糊不清地叫他，“你也摸摸我啊……”  
被叫的人按着他的后脑勺辅助自己进出，敷衍地在他乳尖揪了一把。   
“翔さん……好棒。”小狮子舒爽地叹气，半晌才依依不舍地撤出，去亲那个嘟着嘴的撒娇鬼，又轻佻地揉一把后方浑圆的肉臀。   
“现在，让我来看看后面的小口是不是也这么棒。”  
樱井被翻过身，摇摇晃晃跪趴着接受侵犯。腰一定已经被掐红了。他模模糊糊地想，却因为太过舒爽根本想不到要抗议，嘴里胡乱嚷嚷着“好舒服”“再来一点”之类乱七八糟的荤话。体内的热棍在他高潮过一次后依然精神百倍地进出，每次擦过肠道内的软肉都引起他一阵颤抖。身下的床单早已一团糟，全是两人黏糊糊的体液。   
“翔さん出了好多水……”他被恶劣的少年恋人抓着手去摸两人的交合处，“啊……还在往外冒呢，感觉到了吗？”  
“はい……”平日游刃有余的声音此时全是哭腔，精心打理过的额发湿漉漉地粘在额头上，又被恋人拨到一边。樱井本就累极，此时被发狠顶弄，眼前几乎冒起金星。阴茎再次操进来时他哀叫一声，身体再也使不上力，精疲力尽地倒在床上。身后人嘀咕了句什么，随后温热的身躯又覆了上来，将软绵绵的主播抱进怀里。   
“累了？”  
他闭着眼睛点头。耳边传来轻笑，精力百倍的人显然意犹未尽，拎起他的一条腿盘在腰上，在已经有点红肿的小口安抚地揉了一把，就着这个姿势又把自己送入了已经泥泞一片软穴。   
“呜……”怀里人发出一声小小的呜咽，立刻被亲吻安抚了。他发了狠地吮吸恋人香滑的舌尖，差点用上牙齿，下身重重地顶弄，恨不得把囊球也一并塞进去。  
樱井觉得自己快要被这个人吃掉了。他含糊地哼哼，勉强把自己挂在他身上，指甲在漂亮结实的背脊上留下一道抓痕。 少年却似乎丝毫感觉不到疼痛——他原本只是想找个借口欺负一下恋人，现在看着樱井绯红的脸颊，眼中亮晶晶的水光，想到在自己之前还有人看过这样的风景——  
莫名其妙的占有欲横生，他忽然就和自己生起气来。   
少年恋人情绪变化明显，樱井哪能不知道他在想些什么，掰过他的脸，让他直视自己的眼睛。   
“射给我，”他把嘴唇贴上去，吐出蛊惑的爱语，“最喜欢你了，所以……”他故意收紧了后穴，满意地听到小狮子喉咙中发出如同真正的小动物一样的呜咽。   
“射给我吧……翔ちゃん。”

 

从哪里说起呢？其实一开始樱井翔对恋人的称呼并不是“斑比”，而是“翔ちゃん”。  
没错，就是樱井家的翔ちゃん。   
也是少年的自己。   
然而即使时间已经证明樱井翔注定会成为一个像偶像一样帅气的国民主播，小狮子却似乎有其他的打算。他在主播都不知道的时候出演了一部日后相当有名的多拉马，剧里他的角色是一个又帅又乖的大学生，瞪起一双湿漉漉的小鹿眼时没有人可以拒绝。   
反正主播是拒绝不了。   
虽然这小子在现实中比真正的小鹿难搞多了。   
——“翔さん～再来一次好不好～”  
——“……滚。”


	2. 公车play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主播翔x金毛翔

平时一本正经的主播偶尔也会恶趣味一把。工作上压力大了，自然就要找地方缓解——这是他给自己找的理由。

“……滚！”  
唯一的受害者气得要死，然而现在的情形却实在由不得他拍桌子大发雷霆——事实上，不要说拍桌子这种大动作，他就算只是想抬腿踢某人一脚都做不到。  
“诶诶诶，别生气嘛翔ちゃん～”正是下班高峰时段，上班族和学生摩肩接踵，移动一下都困难的状况，一些小动作却更不容易被发现。   
——比如某个大流氓，一上车就找准目标往角落里带，手伸进大衣里不客气地摸来摸去。  
“让我看看……真的什么也没穿呢，宝贝好乖。”说完在耳朵上奖励地亲了一下。脸皮薄的Bambi立刻害羞起来。一小时前他忽然接到年上恋人的mail，前面还是正常的撒娇口吻要他来电视台接自己，再往下却是命令：要求他穿那件黑色的修身羊毛大衣，里面不许穿任何衣服，包括内衣，最后一句是“作好准备”。  
……作什么准备啊这个大色狼！  
虽然心里抱怨了半天，他还是掐着下班时间前乖乖按照指示出了门。为了防止走光，他将腰带系得紧紧的，上电车后他算了算时间，估摸着能在恋人下班前到达，没想到却在电车上就被俘获了。   
“你今天怎么这么早？”他抬起头送上一个亲吻。   
“为了陪你玩玩。”  
“……”他正要指出这句话明显的主谓颠倒，就感觉腰带被解开，身上一凉——樱井拎着他的大衣，却按着他的肩膀将赤身裸体的人转了个身。  
“……”他隔着衣服贴在车厢壁上，身后的人贴上来，冰凉的衣料乍一碰到光裸的后背，他硬生生打了个寒战。   
“好凉。”他抱怨地扭了一下。 出门前他就给自己润滑过了，透明的液体已经被体温捂热，混合着体液一点点往下滴。低低地抽了一口气，他难耐地小幅度扭着腰，感觉身后人不紧不慢地将手掌覆上来，漫不经心地在臀肉上掐了一把。   
“唔………”不够。他的额头渗出了细细的汗，一路走来，黏糊糊的淫液早就从穴口溢出，他近乎哀求地将屁股又撅高一些，不知羞耻地将它们全部擦在那人装模作样的西裤上。刚刚还徘徊在臀缝的手指立刻插进了湿润的肉穴。他呜咽一声，死死咬住大衣一角。   
“啧，都搞脏了。”主播不高兴地嘀咕一声，又伸了一指进去，惩罚地曲了手指在肉壁抠挖，直到触碰到一个坚硬的圆滑的东西，他的语气才重新欢快起来。   
“翔ちゃん真是好孩子，”他俯下身亲吻少年的耳朵，将软乎乎的耳垂含在嘴里，舌尖爱怜地舔过凉凉的耳钉，“一路夹着跳蛋走过来的呢——”他抚摸着少年恋人颤抖的身体，“没有被人发现吧？”

Bambi不可置信地回头瞪了他一眼——被欺负得狠了，眼里都是要落不落的水光。  
“还不都是你的恶趣味——”  
话没说完，樱井就微笑着用指尖将跳蛋往前一顶，打断了他的抱怨。   
“我怎么了？”  
偏偏恶魔还在明知故问。   
“还不都是你……唔……”小兽气急败坏，然而尾巴还在人家手里，只能咬着牙控诉——“等车的时候，我旁边站了个小孩,看了我好几眼，可能是听到嗡嗡声了。”  
“说谎！”樱井忽然在他乳尖上狠狠揪了一把，Bambi被他捂着嘴，一声不吭地软倒在他怀里。  
“玩具是我买的，难道我会没有好好检查它们是不是无声型？”放在穴里的手指增加到了三根，他肆无忌惮地玩弄着怀中柔软的身体，“宝贝，你老实告诉我——”他循循善诱，湿润的气音在Bambi已经一片空白的大脑里炸开。  
“是不是因为你流的水太多，被人听见了？”  
少年呜咽着，在没有被抚弄前端的情况下射了出来。 

 

电车终于到站了。   
樱井搂过已经瘫软的恋人，半拖半抱带到了最近的洗手间。刚刚还绵软无力的小家伙在他锁上门的瞬间扑过来，用力将他抵在门板上，湿漉漉的大眼睛怒视着他。   
“你……你这个……”脾气暴躁的优等生想不出什么骂人的话，涨红着脸扔下一句“过分”，被大流氓嬉笑着搂住了。  
“可我只想对翔ちゃん过分呀。”轻车熟路地将人剥了个干净，他哄着Bambi转过身，让他乖乖掰开穴口，扭着屁股将一整根全部吞了进去.少年恋人最近又瘦了，像快鲜嫩的小羊排，可爱得让人想要一口吃掉。他对公共场合做这样的事不太赞成，身体比平时敏感不少，再加来时已经被体内的东西玩弄了一会儿，被操了两下就汁水横流。偏偏主播还不肯把跳蛋取出来，一下下把那个颤动的小东西往里面顶。体内酸酸麻麻的，灭顶的快感在前所未有的深处肆虐，都说女人的阴道连接着脑子，他现在莫名其妙地感同身受了——  
脑子都快要被操出来了。   
他眼泪模糊，身后樱井捂着他的嘴防止他叫出来，他就去咬那只讨厌的手。樱井嘶了一声，只好把他转过来。   
“咬这么重干什么，”樱井一巴掌拍上他的屁股，“怕别人不知道有人正在这里办事？”  
得了便宜还卖乖说的就是这种人。他羞耻得眼泪汪汪，却还是倔强地瞪着樱井，试图转移话题。   
“刚刚在车上……你居然忍住了？”  
樱井愣了一下。   
“哎呀……”他在Bambi耳边低笑，“原来我宝贝喜欢这样的。”  
“我才不是这个意思！”他涨红了脸，却又被樱井捉住了腰，只能趴在墙上，性器可怜兮兮地划过冰冷的瓷砖。   
“那就假装我们还在车上吧，但是不好意思了小骚货——我不太希望被人看着，所以就设定为没人能看见我们吧……”樱井咬着他的耳朵，“我知道这一点，所以立刻就把你扒光了，大衣扔在地上——啊好可惜，今天没有让你穿那条生日礼物丁字裤。红色真的很适合你，我一看到就硬了。”  
“等等，别私自加这种奇怪的设定啊……”  
“——又用这么多润滑液，”大魔王完全不理他，轻佻地用食指沾了一点放在鼻尖嗅了嗅，“草莓味儿的。估计一整个车厢的人都能闻到了吧。”  
“胡说……”  
嫩嫩的少年音气势渐弱。   
“我也忍不到去角落啦——反正没人能够看到，在人群中直接干你也不是不可以，可我又担心你站不住，只好让你举着胳膊去抓吊环——哎，就像被绑住了一样。”  
“偶尔我顶得狠了，你往前扑就会撞到别人——没错，他们虽然看不到但可以感觉到。你害羞得要命，却又不敢出声，只能像现在这样眼睛红红地瞪我，穴里越来越湿……”  
“别说了……”斑比摇着头，全身发烫，后穴兴奋地收缩着，像是真的在被人围观做爱。樱井温柔地抚摸着他的背部，用一把平时播新闻的嗓子直播他对这只小鹿的糟糕幻想。   
“要是身边都是男人那可就糟了——一听水声就知道这边有一个骚货正在被操，男人么，肯定都想来分一杯羹。只要一摸就知道你没穿衣服——你最近锻炼的效果不错，摸到你胸部的人都会忍不住揉几把，不过运气最好的还是一下就能找到你屁股的人——”樱井在他柔软的臀肉上掐了一把，“相信我，要是这人的第一反应不是想立刻插进去，那他一定有性障碍。”  
“樱井翔你———唔……”  
他咬着樱井的肩膀，颤抖着射了。 

 

当天夜晚，两人拥抱着躺在卧室里的床上。   
“哎说真的，你为什么没有在车上做？”  
Bambi刚洗完澡，胡乱吹了个头发就爬上来，八爪鱼一样缠在樱井身上。还带一点水汽的金毛没有平时那么凌厉，软乎乎地搭在他的前额。   
“然后两个人一起上明天的头条新闻？”樱井无奈地敲一下恋人的额头，“你到底是为什么觉得我会这么余裕啊？——我面对的可是你诶。”  
“嘻。”  
——恃宠而骄。


End file.
